Fallout Tactics
Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel, ofte forkortet til FoT eller FoT:BoS (må ikke blandes med Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel), er den tredje tittelen i Falloutserien, men er ikke en tradisjonell RPG (og ble derfor ikke kalt Fallout 3). Istedenfor fokuserer BoS på skvadron-baset kamp, og introduserte omtrent real-time combat, som ble kalt for "Continiuous turn-based" av utviklerene, til serien. Plottet i spillet tar sted i Midtvesten i Amerika, istedenfor på Vestkysten, som tidligere titler i serien gjorde. Noe interessant er at stemmen til hovedkarakteren i spillet, General Barnaky, ble utført av R. Lee Ermeyhttp://imdb.com/name/nm0000388/, en kjent skuespiller som har vært med i mange filmer og tv-serier. Gameplay I motsetning til de forrige Falloutspillene, fokuserer FoT på taktisk kamp og strategi. Spiellere kan ikke svare til NPCer, men de kan enda bytte og gamble. I steden for byer, sentrere FoT seg rundt bunkere og oppdrag i BoS-sammenheng. Bunkersene fungerer som et sentralt punkt for the Brotherhood, og spillere kan få servicene fra intendantur, mekanikere, personlige assistenter, og leger. Figurer fra ferdiggjorte oppdrag kan av og til besøke bunkersene. Ettter å ha fått briefing i oppdraget fra generalen som styrer bunkersen, kan spillerens skvadron forflytte seg til det området hvor oppdraget skal skje. Blant disse stedene er byer, fabrikker, millitære leirer, eller til og med hvelv. Her får spilleren et kart over området, hvor oppgaver og notater er merket av. I motsetning til de to tidligere Falloutspillene, som består av et individuelt turn-based system, fungerer kamp i FoT på en annen måte. FoT har tre forskjellige måter i kamp: Continuous Turn-Based (CTB), Individual Turn Based (ITB) og Squad Turn-Based (STB). I CTB, kan alle bevege seg samtidig, og AP (Action Points) regerenerer seg i forhold til hvor høy Agility karakteren har. ITB er det samme systemet som er brukt i tidligere spill. STB er en annen variasjon av dette; hver tur blir gitt til en hel skvadron. Andre endringer, inkludert muligheten til å skifte stilling, modifisere høyde, samt andre speidermoduser som lar spilleren skyte automatisk i CTB når de møte fiender. Raser Selv om hovedkarakteren på enspiller måtte være et menneske, kunne rekrutter fra the Brotherhood og karakterere i flerspillerkamer være hvilken som helst av de seks rasene i spillet. *'Mennesker': Mennesker er den vanligste rasen i wasteland. De er ikke ekstra gode på noen områder, men de er heller ikke dårlige på noen. Mennesker får nye perks hver tredje level. *'Supermutanter': Supermutanter, som er endret av Forced Evolutionary Virus, er store beist som er ekstremt gode i kamp, men mangler intelligens og hurtighet. Uheldigvis kan de ikke bruke små våpen, som pistoler og rifler. Supermutanter får nye perks hver fjerde level. *'Ghouler': En ghoul er et menneske som har blitt mutert etter å ha blitt utsatt for radioaktivitet, og de lever utrolig lenge. Selv om de ikke er like sterke som mennesker, er de heldigere og de oppfatter mer. De får nye perks hver fjerde level. *'Deathclawer': En Deathclaw er et massivt beist som bruker sin størrelse og styrke til å rive motstander i filler. Uheldigvis kan de ikke bruke de fleste gjenstander, og de kan heller ikke bruke armor. De kan kun bruke noen få våpen, som brass knuckles osv. Selv om de mangler intelligens og karisma, er kroppene deres mye mer holdbare en mennesker. De får nye perks hver fjerde level. *'Hunder': Hundenes styrke ligger i oppfatningsevne og hurtighet, men de kan ikke bruke våpen eller andre redskap/verktøy. De får nye perks hver andre level. *'Menneskelige roboter': Roboter er maskiner som er laget for å sloss. Selv om de kun har en gjennomsniktig mengde med flaks, og ingen karisma, er roboter sterke og tøffe, de er resistante mot de fleste angrep, og immune mot gift *'Humanoid Robots': Robots are machines created to fight. Although they always have an average amount of luck and no Charisma, Robots are strong and tough, resistant to most attacks, and immune to poison and radiation. Robots never gain perks. Historie Bakgrunn I årene som ledet opp mot atomkrigen som skulle ødelegge verden, ble ett nettverk med hvelv bygget for å ta vare på de beste og smarteste menneskene. Ved å være beskyttet mot en umiddelbar død, kunne etterkommerene fra disse folkene ta tilbake, og befolke jorden. Før hele nettverket ble ferdigstilt, brøt en atomkrig ut. I California ble en gruppe med millitære menn tvunget til å søke ly i ett laboratorium da bombene begynte å falle. Disse menne fant ut at forskerene de var bunkret med, hadde uført amoralske eksperimenter på mennesker. De deserterte fra hæren, avsluttet prøvene, og bunkret seg inne frem til de trodde det var sikkert å gå ut. De kom ut, heller uskadet, med lite forsyninger med teknologi fra krigen, og utviklet seg snart til å bli en lokal kraft, som ble kalt for Brotherhood of Steel. Opp gjennom årene temmet de landet, kvittet seg med raidere og muterte truslet, mens de lette etter mer teknologi, som de bestemte seg for å ta vare på, så de etter hvert kunne bygge opp samfunnet fra begynnelsen av. Selv om the Brotherhood var en av de sterkeste styrkene i the Wasteland, var det enda et problem at styrken krympet, og gruppen fant snart ut at det ble nødvendig å skaffe nye rekrutter. En del støttet et forslag om å la stammemennesker (mennesker i the Wasteland) bli med i gruppen for å få et høyere antall medlemmer, mens andre ville holde the Brotherhood "rent". Det endte med at majoriteten stemte for at the Brotherhood skulle være eksklusivt, og minoriteten som hadde støttet den andre siden ble sendt på en konvoi over fjellene, i store blimper, for å ødelegge restene av supermutantenes hær. Uheldigvis ble konvoien truffet av en katastrofal storm, som førte til at mange av skipene ble ødelagt, og at ekspedisjonslederene døde. De overlevende ble tvunget til å lande utenfor ruinene i Chicago, ute av stand til å kontakte hovedkvarteret for assistanse. Til tross for den dystre situasjonen, fant disse styrkene fra the Brotherhood at de hadde mye de kunne tilby beboerene i områdetde landet. Mange av disse hadde aldri sett så avansert utstyr. De utviklet et fint fungerende forhold med de lokale, som gikk ut på at de fikk mat og arbeidskraft, i bytte mot beskyttelse og medisiner. De begynte å ta inne flere nye rekrutter. De følte seg frie fra den strenge ideologien som hovedorganisasjonen drev, og the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel kunne skape en egen identitet, som reflekterte de idealene de hadde kjempet for så lenge. Plot Idet spillet starter, prøver the Brotherhood å vinne områder rundt Chicago. Ved å tilby beskyttelse til stammemennskenes landsbyer, kan the Brotherhood rekruttere flere fra disse. I begynnelsen av spillet er spillerkarakteren en Initiate, en ny rekrutt, i the Brotherhood, som skal lede en skvadron med soldater bestående av nye rekrutter. Raidere i området er den første utfordring mot the Brotherhood sin autoritet, så spillerens skvadron blir sendt ut for å drepe bandittenes leder, og fjerne bandittrusselen. Når spilleren blir ferdig med denne oppgaven, blir en spillerkarakteren akseptert helt inn i the Brotherhood, og får etter hvert finne ut hva det endelige målet for the Brotherhood er: en kampanje mot vest, over Great Plains mot Rocky Mountains. De leter etter Vault Zero, som skal være hvor hovedkvarteret for nettverket over hvelvene før krigen, og hvor de øverste i regjeringen, millitæret og de øverste forskerene i landet, skulle holdt til. Den mest avanserte teknologien skulle også finnes her. Den neste utfordringen i the Brotherhood sin kampanje ver monsterherrene, mennesker som kan kontrollere dyrene i wasteland, og som har begynt å bruke Deathclawer som sine tjenere. Nok en gang sloss the Brotherhood mot trusselen, og nok en gang kommer de ut seirende. Før de kan slappe av, møter de en ny fiende, mens de presser inn i Missouri, et område kjent som "the Belt": restene av mutanthæren de ble sendt for å ødelegge. De første slagene blir dyre for the Brotherhood. Supermutantene har flere våpen og flere folk, noe som fører til at the Brotherhood blir overveldet utenfor St. Louis. Her blir General Barnaky, lederen i the Brotherhood, tatt til fange av Toccomata, mutanthærens leder. Selv om the Brotherhood greier å trekke seg tilbake, er de konstant under angrep. En skvadron blir sendt for å ødelegge en ammunisjonsfabrikk, men finner istedenfor et laboratorie, dedikert til å kurere mutantenes sterilitet. The Brotherhood tar over labben, så de kan bruke den i eventuelle fremtidige forhandlinger. Et par dager senere i Gravestone, en ghoul-by, i ruinene av Kansas City, finner speidere fra the Brotherhood en intakt atombombe. De beskytter byen mot flere angre fra mutanter, og kan snart fjerne våpenet til en sikker bunkers. Speidere fra the Brotherhood finner mutantenes base, i Osceolla, nær ruinene etter et av vrakene etter the Brotherhood sine blimper. En skvadron sloss seg inn i basen, hvor de finner en døende Toccomata. Han forteller at General Barnaky ble tapt til en ukjent trussel fra vesten, som var for sterk for mutanthæren. Idet skvadronen kommer inn i rommet hvor mutantenes leder gjemte seg, finner de Paladin Latham, en av lederene i luftkonvoien. Han forteller at etter skvadronen krasjet, hadde han sloss mot Gammorin i nevekamp angående lederposisjoonen over mutantene. Latham vant, men en hodeskade han pådro seg i kampen ble infisert, og førte til at han ble forvirret. Latham tok på seg Gammorin sin identitet, og ledet hæren sin mot gamle allierte. Skvadronen dreper Latham før han kan sette the Brotherhood i mer fare. Det tok ikke lang tid før det viste seg hvem trusselen fra vest var: en robothær som trekker over den amerikanske midtvesten. The Reavers, en kult som dedikerer seg til å tilbe teknologi, blir fanget mellom the Brotherhood og robotene da de to hærene møtes i Kansas. Selv om the Reavers prøver å krige på too fronter, blir de snart slått, og søker ly hos the Brotherhood i bytte mot elektromagnetiske våpen. The Brotherhood godtar, og en skvadron armert med den nye teknologien ødelegger snart en reparasjonsfabrikk for roboter mens de presser inn i Colorado, mot Vault Zero. De finner ut at robotene kommer fra Vault Zero, og at de blir styrt av en fiende kjent som the Calculator. Bevis som the Brotherhood finner viser mot et katastrofalt eksperiment i hvelvet som resulterte i at datamaskiner og menneskehjerner blandet seg. Robotene omgrupperes, men the Brotherhood greier å bruke momentet til å ødelegge fabrikken hvor robotene blir laget. Robotene avbryter denne planen når de tar Bartholomew Kerr til fange, en handelsmann som har bevegt seg mellom Brotherhood sine bunkere. Hvis robotene kan få informasjon fra ham , kunne det betydd slutten for the Brotherhood. Skvadronen ankommer heldigvis i tide, og tar handelsmannens liv. Samtidig sm de er der, finner de det lobotomiserte liket etter General Barnaky. Da robotene begynner å presse hardt, legger the Brotherhood en plan om å ødelegge alle robotene i deres base i Vault Zeo, som ligger i Cheyenne Mountain. Ved å bruke sitt atomvåpen, håper the Brotherhood at de kan sprenge seg inn i hvelvet. Etter en hard kamp opp bakkene i Cheyenne Mountain, plaserer en skvadron bomben. Eksplosjonen gjør jobben sin, og to skvadroner går inn i bunkeren. Uheldigvis ble strømmen slått ut da de sprengte bomben, og skvadronene må finne en annen strømkilde så heisene kan brukes. I mellomtiden angriper robotene the Brothood sine bunkere. I hvelvet er strømmen snart tilbake, og skvadronen fortsetter mot nederste etasje. Der finner de restene av robothæren, ledet av en cyborg General Barnaky. Heldigvis angriper ikke generalen da han blir minnet om løftet han ga til sin kone, Maria, om å gjøre verden til et sikkert sted. Skvadronen kommer deretter til the Calculator. Avslutninger Etter å ha slått de siste robotene som beskyttet bunkersen, og ødelagt hjernene soom holdt the Calculator i live, blir skvadronen spurt av the Calculator om å bli en med den for å avslutte krigen, og skape fred i verden. Skvadronen får valget mellom enten å ødelegge the Calculator, ofre en person for å bli en med det (selv om HVILKEN SOM HELST av soldatene i skvadronen kan bli brukt, antar historien at det er the Warrior som blir en med the Calculator), eller (om han har blitt holdt i live), la General Barnaky bli en med den. Om man lar the Calculator selvdestrueres, lar man the Brotherhood ta over Vault 0 og bruke det som sitt hovedkvarter. Uheldigvis viser det seg at the Calculator var det mest verdifulle verktøyet i hvelvet - uten databanken fra the Calculator, er hvelvet kun ett lager med gammel tenkologi, ikke en ny industriell ressurs. Alikevel blir Vault 0 den nye basen for Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel. Herfra bygger the Brotherhood seg opp igjen ved å utdype sin informasjons- og teknologihandel med andre stammer og bebyggere, som skaffer dem flere rekrutter og overlevelsesteknikker. I begynnelsen er the Brotherhood skadet, og klarer ikke å sloss mot raidere like bra som de kunne før, men geriljataktikk og store mengder rekrutter førte til at the Brotherhood eventuelt greide å bringe en form for orden til the Wasteland. Uheldigivs ble the Brotherhoods planer om å dra tilbake til vesten for å møte resten av the Brotherhood, til tross for at de kom seg igjen og hadde et forbedre miljø, satt på vent for en ubestemt tid. Om man reparerer the Calculator med spillerens hjerne betyr dette at hvelvets ressurser er helt disponible for the Brotherhood, noe som øker kraften deres sterkt. The Midwest vil bli tatt tilbake til den storhetstiden de hadde før i løpet av tiår, ikke århundrer. PÅ den andre siden så blir the Calculators handlinger nå styrt av karakterens etikk. Om spillerens karakter har begått uetiske handlinger gjennom spillet, vil den nye Calculator gjøre diskriminering av muterte arter (mutanter, ghouler, deathclaer og mennesker) ulovlig. På samme grunnlag får the Calculator alle elders i the Brotherhood stile drept, og tar kontoll, mens den planlegger samme skjebne for the Brotherhood i California. Om spilleren derimot har oppført seg positivt (noe sm er vanskelig, ettersom at the Calculator sine tidlige hjerner blir sett på som uskyldige), blir diskriminering enda ulovlig, men ingen skadelige handligner blir utført. Menneskeheten florerer under the Brotherhood og Warrior-Calculator hybridens styre. Bådde the Elders i the Brotherhood og Warrio-Calculator cyborgen lurer på hva som kommer til å skje når dette lykkelige livet kommer til å møte med det dogmatiske, originale BoS. Om Barnaky blir en donor, kommer the Calculator til å starte en kampanje om folkemord mot alle "urene" mennesker, som eventuelt driver dem tilbake mot vestkysten, hvor de originale Brotherhood venter. Til tross for disse handlingene, kommer Barnaky til å lede menneskeheten mot en lysere framtid, og gir menneskeheten en andre sjanse på sivilisering. Om man skal basere seg på det lille som blir nevnt om the Midwestern Brotherhood i Fallout 3, så er den slutten hvor Warrior ødelegger the Calculator den som blir set på som canon. Men til tross for at de i begynnelsen reiste seg fra støvet, og at det så ut til at the Midwestern Brotherhood hadde en lovende fremtid, tror Scribe Rothchild i Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel at Midwestern Brotherhood har gjennomgått veldig vanskelige tider, og at det sansynligvis ikke er mer enn en liten bande igjen. Feil i Sammenheng * Fallout Tactics passer ikke med den retro-futuristiske stilen vi ser i de originale, og har omtrent ingen elementer som er basert på 50-tallets science fiction. For eksempel, så er omtrent alle våpenene fra spillet moderne våpen fra den ekte verden (inkludert våpen fra WWII), ikke noen som er basert på en alternativ tidslinje. Dette er også delvis sant i Fallout 2, men våpenene og armoren som så for moderne og for lite retro ut ble innrømmet som en tabbe av utviklerene av Fallout 2 og Fallout Tactics, og hverken Van Buren eller Bethesda sitt Fallout 3 inkluderte våpen fra den ekte verden. * Brotherhood of Steel kom fra et millitært hvelv, men i settingen i de tidligere spillene, var de en organisasjon som ble dannet av millitært personell på Mariposa Military Base og deres familier. * Deathclawene blir beskrevet som intelligente og snakkende monstre. De originale Deathclawene, samt alle andre øgler, har ikke pels og var 'kun' de farligste dyrene i post-apokalyptiske Amerika. Den intelligente versjonen ble laget av Enclave etter hendelsene i Tactics. * Man ser flere kjøretøy som blir drevet av fossilt brennstoff, noe man merker på lydeffektene på en bensindrevet motor, samt en bensinstasjon med mye drivstøff. Man ser også flere oljefat i spillet, samt en raiderbase med store tanker med drivstoff. Dette går mot hele historien bak Fallout, hvor nesten alle oljekilder i verden ble tømt. * Vault 0, hvis design, formål og oppsett ikke passer med Safehouse Project eller eksperimentene i hvelv. * The Brotherhoods mulighet til å lage høyteknologisk Power Armor, til tross for at de, i tidligere spill, kun kunne vedlikeholde drakter fra før krigen. Sitater *''If Interplay had allowed more time (and money), MicroForte would have been in a position to deliver a better game. That's fairly typical of the publisher/developer relationship. It just hurts more in this particular case, because there was a higher expectation of quality due to the Fallout name. The project wasn't completely on schedule in reality, but that was due to a couple of changes in direction during development and wasn't due to any major problems with the developer. Interplay should have taken a step back, slipped the game 3-4 months and released a higher quality game. That doesn't mean I take any less responsibility for my duties on FOT and my failure to keep the FO lore as close to canon as possible. '' - Chris Taylor (RPG Codex forum) *''Something else that I remembered: when we (IP and MF) sat down for that original week of pre-production design, the game was strictly turn-based. We had discussed how we wanted to implement TB/RT or some sort of hybrid, and the decision was made to do TB combat only (RT until combat, just like FO1/2). The TB combat wasn't ready in time for the 2000 E3, so we showed a quickie RT combat (as is common for those demos, much was faked under the hood). That particular demo was one of the main reasons RT combat went in.'' - Chris Taylor (RPG Codex forum) *''Keep in mind that the amount of testing on Fallout Tactics was tragically short. IIRC, Interplay received the first full beta/fully playable to the end on a Saturday. The following Wednesday, after one - maybe two - revs, it was sent off for mastering. That's an amazingly short amount of time (most projects have at least a month between fully playable and gold mastering, RPGs usually have longer). Myself and a few others asked for more time to do more testing and we were denied. There was a strong desire to get the game out as fast as possible by someone at Interplay. I don't think it helped that I had walked out of a marketing meeting a month or so earlier, so my opinion towards the end wasn't well received. Additional testing time would have allowed: more bug fixes, better balancing (especially in Turn-Based, since the limited amount of testing time, most of QA was testing in real-time) and more tweaks to the game system. It would not have allowed for any major changes to the story, characters, plot and game system. In hindsight, we should have not implemented both TB and RT. It did end up costing us a substantial amount of QA time and resources. Or, we should have kept RT only for multiplayer. That would have given us a little more time for balancing the single-player campaign. MicroForte wasn't responsible for nearly as many problems on FOT as Interplay was. And I would be surprised at the amount of problems Interplay's QA department was able to find, except I know how hard they worked and the problems they were working against. They did as good as job as anyone could have done under the circumstances. Of all things, I'm still bummed we never got a song in for the intro movie. I had wanted "Jesus Just Left Chicago" by ZZ Top.'' Chris Taylor (RPG Codex forum) Se også *Personer *Oppdrag *Våpen *Armor og klær *Steder *Raser *Demo *FOT Special encounters *Fallout Tactics 2 bg:Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel de:Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel en:Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel es:Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel fi:Fallout Tactics fr:Fallout Tactics it:Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel ja:Fallout Tactics ko:폴아웃 택틱스: 브라더후드 오브 스틸 nl:Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel pl:Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel pt:Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel ru:Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel tr:Fallout Tactics uk:Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel zh:Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel Kategori:Falloutspill Kategori:Fallout Tactics